theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released in January 30, 2001 by Word Entertainment and on March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, November 9, 2004 by Sony Wonder on VHS and DVD format, and rereleased on DVD in September 18, 2007 with a seperate DVD. Song List * VeggieTales Theme Song # Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) # I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) # I love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) # The Battle is Not Ours (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Lord Has Given (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Lost Puppies (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # I Must Have It (from King George and the Ducky) # Haman's Song (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) # Larry's High Silk Hat # End Credits Opening Closing VHS Opening Previews (2001) * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo * 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins The Cheating Scales Of Bullamanka Trailer * Stay Tuned after the show for some more exciting News (2001-2003) * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Veggietales The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Trailer * Veggietunes 3 Trailer * VeggieTales Video 2000 2001 Trailer Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Bemny") Opening Previews (2004) * 2001-2008 FBI Warning * Princess and the Pie War Teaser Trailer (2004) * Silly Sing Along DVD Collection Trailer * Bob and Larry's How to Draw Trailer * Stay Tuned (2003-2005) * Why We Do What We Do (2004) VHS Bumper * Big Idea Presents Logo (1998-2006) Closing Previews (2004) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Behind the Scenes * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson Hairbrush Teaser (2004) * Sumo of the Opera Trailer * A Snoodle Tale Trailer * Veggie Classics Promo (2004-2005) DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes Fun * Trivia Questions * Silly Songs Maker * How to Draw * Family Fun Activity * DVD Rom Previews Original 2004 Release * Sumo of the Opera * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * Princess and the Pie War * The Complete Silly Song Collection * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * A Snoodle's Tale * The Ballad of Little Joe * Veggie Classics 2007 Reprint * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Catalog Trailer VeggieTales Sing-Alongs The Water Buffalo Song Songs # We’ve Got Some News (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared) # Busy, Busy (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Oh, Santa (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) # Boids (from An Easter Carol) # Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) # Barber of Seville (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm Scared) # The Boy That We Call Moe (from Moe and the Big Exit) # Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) # My Day Bonus Song (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) DVD Artwork Opening Previews Word Entertainment * FBI Warning 2005-2011 * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Trailer * DVD Menu * Why We Do, What We Do Promo Closing Previews Word Entertainment * Big Idea logo (2002-present) Features * Studio Store Previews Word Entertainment * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Huckleberry Larry * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Worship Songs = VeggieTales Sing-Alongs School House Polka = Songs * Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Bemny) * Bellybutton (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Grumpy Kids (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Share of Friends (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Birds and the Bees (from Moe and the Big Exit) * Haman's Song Bonus Song (from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) DVD Artwork Opening Previews Word Entertainment * FBI Warning 2005-2011 * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Trailer * DVD Menu * Why We Do, What We Do Promo Closing Previews Word Entertainment * Big Idea logo (2002-present) Features * Studio Store Previews Word Entertainment * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Huckleberry Larry * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Worship Songs Fun Facts Trivia * The first image on the back is just a still from the Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and it's the only image not to have lyrics on the bottom. * Only two songs (Grumpy Kids Share of Friends Birds and the Bees and Haman's Song and Share of Friends) are not actual Silly Songs. * Seven songs come first before the song of the name. * The ending of Endangered Love is edited out, because the song ends when Larry said, "Yeah, okay." * The Silly Song cards for Endangered Love, Gated Community and Larry's Blues are cut off. Remarks * The title card for His Cheeseburger features the background music from the Silly Song card. However, said card is placed right after the former, making the background music play twice in a row. Goofs * Sport Utility Vehicle, Pizza Angel, and I Want to Dance are credited, but those songs are not included on the DVD. ** Speaking of that, G. Bock, Jeff Morrow, Jim Poole and Dan Anderson are credited. ** An instrumental version of Belly Button was playing during the last part of the song selection even though if had the last 2 songs Larry's Blues and Share of Friends. = VeggieTales Sing-Alongs Song of the Cebu = Songs * The Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * LarryBoy (from Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs) * Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * I Love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) * Rock On, LarryBoy (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * Love Your Neighbor (from Are You My Neighbor?) * It’s Laura’s Fault (from Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!) * I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) DVD Artwork Opening Previews Word Entertainment * FBI Warning 2005-2011 * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Trailer * DVD Menu * Why We Do, What We Do Promo Closing Previews Word Entertainment * Big Idea logo (2002-present) Features * Studio Store Previews Word Entertainment * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Huckleberry Larry * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Worship Songs = Stand! = Songs # Stand! from Rack, Shack and Benny # Some Veggies Went To Sea (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) # Look Olaf (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) # The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) # Think Of Me (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # My Name Is Daniel (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # I Can't Believe it's Christmas (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) # His Name is Darby (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) # God’s Way (from Josh and the Big Wall!)